Snippets of Love
by Pafoof
Summary: The world is not made of tiny atoms but of tiny stories.
1. Chapter 1

Dramione

Draco was livid with one Hermione Jean Granger. She was so sassy and bossy and a bloody know it all. It was so annoying and Draco had reached his limit.

"You had no right to talk to my mother." Draco was struggling to talk in an even voice and not raise it. Hermione was acting like nothing was wrong in the slightest as she shuffled through her closet for something to wear.

"You need to make peace with her. It's stupid that you two won't talk and you love her. She is your family and family is important."

"That isn't the bloody point!" Draco's voice had risen to a yell and Hermione faced him with hands on her delicate hips. "You cant' just meddle in whatever aspects of my life that you want to. My mother was a right bitch when I started dating her and I don't want to associate myself with such close minded people anymore. I am done with it all."

"You can't just ignore your past Draco. Your mother may just need time to adjust. I admire that you came so far so quickly but other people may need more time. I know you'd be happier if she were apart of your life again."

"You're such a bloody know it all!" Hermione finally began to get angry as well.

"Stop acting like a bloody five year old! I already dated one of those!"

"You're comparing me to WEASLEY?! Really?!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you act like him then I will. I was just trying to do what's best for you." Draco sighed and tried to not let himself get any angrier. She wasn't trying to cause any damage by what she did. He stormed towards the back door and her soft voice made him stop.

"Are you leaving?" Draco sighed and knew, just as she did, that it was an irrational fear but Weasley had left a mark on her that would not quickly be erased. He had left her six months into their relationship and hadn't turned back. He quickly went back ten paces to take her in his arms.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm taking a walk and then I'll be right back." He kissed her and felt Hermione's grip loosen. He loved that bloody know it all, that was for certain.


	2. Compromise

Blaise/Ginny

Blaise Zabini was not the persuasive sort. No one could persuade him to do anything he didn't want to do. That had been how things were for so long and this little redhead wasn't about to change a damn thing. Ginny wasn't speaking to him but she would, he guaranteed it.

"Gin? We have the night to ourselves for the first time in awhile so let's break open some wine and- " Blaise stopped short as he saw Ginny immersed in a book of all things and completely ignoring him.

"I don't know why you're talking, it's not like I'm listening. I told that if you wanted to act like you were five years old I could too." Blaise huffed and took his shirt off.

"Could you just lay there?" Ginny sent him a look that could kill and Blaise swallowed his chuckle. He sighed and sat on the bed. Ginny was as stubborn as he was so he would have to cave for the first time.

"Alright, what time is dinner?" Ginny's head snapped up and a grin threatened to break out.

"Really?" Blaise sighed.

"Yeah, I'll come meet your parents and stuff"

"And you'll be nice?" Blaise sighed again and took off his pants, now to take a shower instead of other activities as originally planned.

"Ugh, yes, I'll even be nice." Ginny leaped out of bed fully dressed to go. She brushed a hand across the back of his neck.

"We leave in half an hour." As he watched her form retreat completely he had a question pop in his head.

"Don't I even get a kiss for that?!"


	3. Not a Fling

Drinny

The moment Ginny knew that she wasn't a fling came on the fifth date. Draco decided to take her to the theater. It was a pleasant show and they had a great time together, whispering and laughing. Ginny sighed as she saw the sheets of rain pouring to the pavement. Her hair had just gotten done and now it would be utterly ruined. Draco looked at her downcast face and swept offhis coat.

"Here, use this over you, the apparation point is about two blocks away." Ginny took the coat from him in no little amount of shock. Draco was probably the most vain man she had ever met. He had never looked less than perfect.

They hurried through the rain and had to wait for some muggles to move before they could get to the appartion point without notice. Ginny looked over at Draco, looking utterly like a drowned rat, and knew that she wasn't just another girl, she meant something to him. She took the coat down from above her head and cringed a little as cold rain pelted down. Draco caught her eye and just smiled. Ginny pulled him in for a deep kiss and neither one ever doubted this was real.


	4. Bad Dreams Go Away

Harmione

Harry stared at the ceiling of the tent, completely unable to sleep. Ron had left them vulnerable and it was more difficult to sleep with just Hermione here. She was a capable witch, more capable than him and Ron put together but he could never let anything happen to her. Too much had happened already. She had lost her parents and now he had her out in no man's land fighting for her freedom. He wished every day it hadn't come to this.

He heard a whining noise and stiffened before he realized it was coming from the bunk below. Hermione was having a nightmare. He laid for a moment in indecision before climbing down and laying next to his best friend. He held her close as she cried out in her sleep and shushed her as soothingly as he could.

"It's okay Mione, it's going to be okay. It's just a dream."

"No! Please not Harry! Please!" Harry felt incredibly guilty that he was the cause of her nightmare. At the same time, it was touching that she cared so much. He just wished it was as more than friends. The worst thing is that he had to get her quiet lest snatchers or anyone else hear her. Harry's comforts weren't really working so he did the last thing that came to mind, He pressed their lips together so that he swallowed her cries. It took only moments for her to relax and start kissing him back. She opened her brown eyes and Harry darted away...only to fall on the floor. The two stared at each other before erupting in giggles. Harry managed to crawl back up on her bed as she sat up.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were having a night mare, I was trying to help." Hermione blushed and looked at her lap.

"You kissed me though." It was Harry's turn to blush and he looked away.

"Well you were crying out and we have to stay quiet and...well I sort of wanted to I suppose." Hermione's eyes widened as they snapped to rest on him.

"Thank bloody Merlin." Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him more solidly. Harry felt as if something that had been missing was finally made right.


	5. A Bet

Fremione again

Fred laughed as Hermione squealed while clinging on to George for dear life. She couldn't fly for anything, not even for promises of fun later.

"IF you manage to fly ten minutes by yourself I will do that thing you really really like" Fred remembered whispering before she got on a broom.

"Ten minutes? That's all? At least I'll be having a good night." Hermione had scoffed. Fred couldn't wait to make her eat her words.

"Down! I want to get off this bloody piece of wood right now!" George grinned as he let them touch the ground and Hermione immediately backed far away from the broom.

"Ten minutes no problem Fred!" Fred mocked as Hermione leaned against him.

"Shut it! I bloody hate flying. Tonight couldn't even inspire me." Fred wrapped an arm around her.

"Nah, you still get what I promised. It was fun to watch." Fred kissed her even as she swatted him on the back of the head.


	6. Unexpected goodbye

Snamione

Harry nudged Ron as he fidgeted for the umpteenth time that morning. They were standing at Snape's funeral and he had had to drag Ron there to pay his respects. Ron wasn't keen on Snape really being a decent guy.

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione? Don't tell me you dragged me here and not her!" Harry glared at him.

"No she wanted to come, but I don't know where she went." The ceremony started and Hermione was still nowhere to be found until they saw her standing at the podium to say the last few words. Ron finally perked up to pay attention to what was being said.

"Good morning," Hermione said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked as if she had been crying and the two boys exchanged a look. "This is very difficult to say because I suppose I never even said it to him before. The time was never right and it wasn't really appropriate. Severus Snape was a beautiful man. He had a good heart that was masked by his bitterness towards fate. Also he had a lot to cover for most of the time but never with me." Hermione took a deep breath and struggled to move on. "I was never more grateful to be a muggle born than the day I fell in love with Severus Snape. If I had been anything else he probably never would have opened up to me in fear of breaking his cover. No one would call our love conventional but it was so real." Hermione held back a sob.

"I know these words aren't paying him the best tribute. He was always so good with words. He never said anything thoughtlessly. I loved him, truly loved, and I will be grateful to him for being able to experience that. I know that not even everyone in this room is altogether sorry to see him go but I can say that I am. Rest in peace Severus, you deserve it more than anyone." Harry swore there wasn't a dry eye in the entire place and he even looked over to see Ron discretely wiping his eyes. Harry smiled at his best friend, so sorry to know that she had lost a love so early in her life.

"For Severus!" Harry called, raising his wand and emitting a silver light. Others followed and Hermione managed to smile with her wand held up as well.


	7. Sacrifice

Drinny again

Draco nodded along to the music as he stood in a corner at Hermione's wedding reception. She was getting married to Fred Weasley and it was a party to remember. Fireworks had gone off during the ceremony and half of the party favors were rigged in some way. He really didn't have much tolerance for all of it but as his girlfriend was the maid of honor he had to look like he was enjoying the ruckus.

"As the bride, I demand you take your beautiful girlfriend for a dance. You know you're about to marry into this crazy bunch?" Hermione stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. The severity lessened slightly by the make up and princess like dress. Draco straightened up and smirked.

"As did you Granger." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, but I've had more time to get used to the craziness. Besides, Fred knows what I like ." Hermione gazed fondly at her brand new husband. Draco smiled as his gaze finally found his soon to be fiance. He had to find the right time to propose but it was only a matter of time.

"I think I'll take your suggestion and steal Ginny away." Hermione swatted his arm.

"It wasn't much of a suggestion!" Draco smirked again before nabbing his girlfriend by the elbow and pulling her to him to kiss her firmly. Ginny laughed and broke away early.

"Where on earth have you been?! I haven't seen you since the ceremony!" Draco led her out to the floor and Ginny sighed as he led them to the music.

"I was...erm...lurking."

"Sexily? You were always good at that wall leaning thing." Draco laughed quietly and let his hand trail up and down her back.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Ginny blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

"Well, Hermione might have killed me if I showed up in knickers or something." Draco laughed outright this time.

"Maybe for our wedding you can." Ginny blushed again but her eyes lit up.

"I love you." It was Draco's turn to go pink around the neck. He leaned in to breathe in her scent and whisper in her ear.

"I love you as well."


End file.
